dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
See No Evil
'Season 1 Episode 17 ' In a somewhat run-down suburb of Gotham City, a window of a house opens, seemingly of its own accord, and then a disembodied voice wakes the young girl sleeping in her bedroom, Kimmy. She wakes up and greets her friend, "Mojo." To her delight, invisible hands place a gold locket around around her neck, and Mojo promises to bring a pearl necklace when he next visits. Kimmy mentions that she and her mother are planning to move away soon, and there is shock in Mojo's voice. Then Kimmy's mother, Helen, comes in, asking who Kimmy was talking to. Kimmy says, Mojo, and Helen chuckles, thinking her daughter has an imaginary friend. The next day, a man, Lloyd Ventrix, enters the men's room at a jewelry expo, and covers himself in a sheath of gray material. He presses a button on his watch, and becomes invisible. He then walks outside and proceeds to lift jewels off their displays in plain sight, as people stare, baffled. Bruce Wayne happens to be attending the wxpo, and after a quick costume change, takes off after the invisible man. He corners him at a construction site, and throws a can of paint at him to reveal his form. However, Ventrix touches his watch again, and the paint burns away, making him invisible again. He taunts Batman, who is unable to follow his voice because of the echoes caused by the narrow walls of the site, then gives him a sound beating before slipping away. Back at his hideout, Ventrix becomes visible again, then empties out his loot. Looking at a photo of Kimmy, he says bitterly that Helen Ventrix, his ex-wife, is trying to take her "where her dear old Dad can't find her." He vows that he won't let her. Helen drops Kimmy off at school, and then goes to her job as a cashier at a grocery store. On her lunch break, she is confronted by Ventrix. He swears that he's not only turned over a new leaf, but is doing very well, and can provide Helen and Kimmy with everything they need. Helen refuses to have anything to do with him, and ignores his pleas to at least be allowed to see Kimmy. Bruce remembers the name of a scientist, Dr. Karos, who approached Wayne Tech with a "Cloak of Invisibility" project. Lucious Fox remembers that they were interested, but Karos suddenly withdrew his proposal. Karos passed away a year ago, but his assistant, Sam Giddell, is still alive. Suspecting that Giddell might be the invisible man, Batman enters Karos's old lab and confronts him. Giddell swears that he was working in the lab at the time of the robbery. Seeing a roll of special plastic Karos invented, Batman asks how it works. Giddell explains that when an electrical current is run through the plastic, it bends light instean of absorbing it. However, the eletricity also makes the plastic toxoc, which is why Karos withdrew his proposal. Giddell has been trying to correct the problem, but without success, and so he is preparing to destroy all of the plastic. He has also noticed that some of it seems to be missing. Batman asks who else might know about the plastic, and Giddell remembers the "errand boy" who worked in the office, an ex-convict, named Lloyd Ventrix. That night, Batman tracks down Helen outside her house, to tell her about the plastic. Unknown to either of them, inside "Mojo" is giving Kimmy the pearl necklace he promised her, and then leads her by the hand out of her window, to show her a "surprise." Realizing the truth behind Kimmy's "imaginary friend", Helen rushes back inside and sees her daughter gone. Since she has only been gone a few minutes, Batman takes off after them. In an abandoned drive-in theater, "Mojo" reveals his face, telling Kimmy who he really is. Kimmy recoils, since her mother has always told her father is a "bad man." Ventrix tries to drag her into the car, when Batman catches up with them. Ventrix lets her go, and Kimmy runs back home. Ventrix, gets into his car, which he has also sheathed in the plastic, and turns it invisible, before driving straight at Batman. Batman manages to jump onto the roof of the car, which crashes after a wild chase. After driving off a set of elevated train tracks, the two men ended up on a roof beneath a water tower. Ventrix beats Batman severely and refuses to listen as Batman tries to warn him about the suit's toxicity. Finally, Batman throws a trio of Bat Stars into the water tower, causing a shower of water that reveals Ventrix's outline. With his foe no longer invisible, Batman pummels Ventrix into submission. On a later night, Kimmy is talking to someone outside her window, saying that she and Helen will be moving away to where Ventrix can't find them. Helen rushes in, alarmed, and asks who she is talking to. Kimmy says, Batman. Helen, who has been hearing Kimmy talk to Batman a lot lately, doesn't believe her not knowing that this time at least, Batman is indeed on the roof of their house. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Episodes written by comic book writers